


Avengers chubby promts

by underworldqueen13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Tony Stark, Chubby prompts, Gen, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Since the star wars Chubby promts are a fan favorite, I think it's time I move onto another my fandoms.





	1. Guidelines

As usual this is just a place holder to lay down the rules.  
I usually work with male characters but I will write for female characters.  
Pairings are fine but I don't do incest or adult child pairings of a sexual nature.  
If you have a specific promt or idea I'll work with it  
Unrealistic and rapid weight gain is welcome  
No vore (sorry)  
I try and keep it general audience.  
If it is a non avengers but still marvel character, ask me. I'm always willing to take a shot if I have a base knowledge of a character (it's what wikis are for)

 

So send me a request. If you want chubby Bucky send it in! Want a chunky retired iron Man? I'll write it.  
You can also still submit requests for my star wars equivalent if you're part of that fandom too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for chubby Tony with a side of frostiron.... He we are with the first installment!!!!

“Honestly Anthony you act as if it's the end of the world.” Loki sighed from the bedroom. 

 

“It can't be that much of a problem.”

 

Loki had come home from visiting Thor to find Tony locked in his bathroom. It wasn't a normal thing Tony was known for but on this occasion, he was locked in requesting his lover not come in.

 

Tony stepped on the scale for the thousandth time. Perhaps it was wrong, this was just a dream. A bad dream where he's packed on fifty pounds, ripped his favorite Black Sabbath shirt, and can't fit comfortably in his iron suit. But the red numbers flashing back at him were still the same and it was becoming more apparent that he was getting fat.

 

“It is bad. I don't want you to see me like this. Just I don't know go hang out with Bruce or something. I don't want to upset you.”

Before there was time to get a response, Tony heard the door click unlocked and then swing open. The look of alarm on Loki's face softened as he gazed at Tony. His shirt was riding up over a wide soft stomach, the too tight pants pushed rolls of fat over the waistband. For once, Loki had nothing to say but he had to say something.

“Looks like someone needs to go clothes shopping. The button is going to pop off those pants if you sit down.”

“I can't even button them Lokes. My disgusting gut just pushes the zipper down. Even sitting them lower on my gargantuan hips didn't help. It just made it worse.”

 

Perhaps pointing out the obvious was a bit much. Tony was clearly hurting right now and Loki needed to calm him down. But what was the best thing to do? Tony needed to know he wasn't disgusting or unappealing to the trickster. 

 

“Tony do you know how much I weigh? I told you once but do you remember?”

 

Tony looked at him confused for a moment. Was this his way of taunting the genius?

 

“No I don't Lokes but what does that have to do with any of this?!”

 

“Tony remember I'm not a normal being. I'm a frost giant, I just look like this to blend in with everyone. When I moved in with you over a year ago, I weighed five hundred and ten pounds. I just checked a week or so ago I've gone up about forty pounds. Now if it makes you feel better, I'll show you what I look like just to show you that… that…. You're not disgusting. You're amazing and smart and God you look amazing with that potbelly you've acquired.”

Tony did remember Loki say that. He didn't believe it at the time and wasn't sure how much he believed it now. He watched as his boyfriend's skin changed hues from pale white to a vibrant shade of blue.

“Wait Loki stop!” Tony has crossed the room and had his arms wrapped around his shoulders. “I don't need you to do that. I know you're not fond of your frost giant form. I do appreciate that you'd go that far to prove that I'm still attractive. Just wish the tabloids would knock it off.”

 

So that's what this was about. Those silly “garbage papers” as Natasha called them, were commenting on Tony's physique. After everything he did for them. He saved the world, he worked with countless charities. Yet all they cared about was slinging mud and embarrassing him.

“What do you propose we do about it then love? Shall I threaten some writers to back off?or would you like me to try something else?”

 

Always like Loki to want to cause some mischief for Tony. It was one of those little things that made Tony smile.

“I'm thinking we put me on a diet. Perhaps I've been going a bit overboard.”

“Now Anthony we tried that. Do you remember how that went the last time you insisted you needed to diet?”

 

Tony couldn't forget it. He was miserable, cranky, and very short tempered. After two weeks, Loki found him in the kitchen devouring everything he could find. Despite everything, it was the hottest thing Loki had ever seen. He cleaned up the mess, carried Tony to bed, and delicately massaged his lovers overfull stomach.

“You're right Lokes. I can't go through that again but this is starting to affect my ability to be iron Man. I mean the suit is a bit tight around the middle now and boy is it obvious.”

Loki wrapped his long arms around Tony, making sure to playfully grab his love handles as much as he could.

“You can modify the suit Tony. You are a genius after all, but for now I think we should grab some cookies and ice cream. I'll feed it to you we can watch a movie and if you're feeling up to it, I can show you how much I love you.”

“Potbelly and all Lokes?”

“Potbelly and all Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting requests but please read my rules before submitting. I don't write romantic underaged characters/adult relationships even if it's consenting. I'm not comfortable writing it.


End file.
